femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa (Castlevania)
''' Medusa (メデューサ) '''is a long-recurring secondary villainess in the game series "Castlevania", aka. "Akumajou Dracula" (悪魔城ドラキュラ), beginning with the very first entry on the Nintendo Famicom in 1986. Medusa, particularly in her first several game appearances, is often accompanied by four other enemies: a giant vampire bat called Phantom Bat, one or two mummies named "Akmodan", Frankenstein's Monster, and Death. These five monsters made up the only five bosses that served under Dracula in the first game. She is a creature whose upper body resembles a human, while the lower resembles that of a serpent. Often in the video game series, she will be depicted as only a severed head, referencing her decapitation at the hands of Perseus in Greek mythology. In almost every incarnation, she has the ability to turn the protagonist to stone. Castlevania (1986) Medusa appears as the boss of the torture lab, the second stage of the game. Vampire Killer (1986) Appears in the same location as in Castlevania, which features a different color palette and gameplay style to this title. Haunted Castle (1988) Medusa appears as a boss at the end of the first stage, the graveyard. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (1989) Medusa is encountered as a mid-boss of the fourth stage, The Haunted Ship of Fools. Super Castlevania IV (1991) Encountered as a mid-boss of the second stage, the Graveyard. Castlevania Chronicles (1993) Encountered as the boss of the fourth stage, the Chapel . Akumajou Dracula X: Chi no Rondo (1993) One of many bosses in stage 5, the Hidden Docks and stage 6, the Marble Gallery, she is summoned alongside Phantom Bat, Akmodan and Frankenstein's Monster, directly before the battle with Shaft. Castlevania Bloodlines (1994) One of many bosses in the sixth and final stage in England, she is summoned directly prior to the battle with Elizabeth Bathory. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (1997) Encountered as the boss of the Chapel stage inside of the inverted castle. For the first time, she fights using a sword and shield. She is the guardian of the Heart of Vlad, one of five relics that are required for Dracula's resurrection. Castlevania Legends (1997) Encountered as a mid-boss in the fourth and final stage, the Castle Keep. Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness (1999) Encountered as a boss at the end of the Underground Waterway stage in both Carrie Fernandez and Henry Oldrey's quests. Castlevania: Resurrection (Cancelled) Medusa was planned as a boss character for this cancelled title which was being developed for the Sega Dreamcast. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (2003) Encountered as a boss in the Garden Forgotten by Time stage. This marks the first time that Medusa has a speaking role. She plans to petrify the game's hero, Leon Belmont, and add him to her collection of "statues". Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin (2006) Encountered as the boss of the Burnt Paradise stage. One of her largest incarnations, she is also able to fully transform into a serpent for a brief period. Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) Category:1980s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Lamia Category:Minion Category:Scrapped Category:Sprite Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Topless Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Demise: Video Game Variance